Talk:Assault/@comment-83.89.75.43-20111028035115
While this isn't incredibly useful, I'd like to point out that you can solo this on Insane, as a Huntress with Crystal Tracker (or similar weapon). It's in fact, very easy. Here's my tactic; First obstacle: I just straight up shoot down. I focus-fire the big brute, and then I simply stand still and shoot down the Magic Missile towers. You can jump over the projectiles, so they should never hit you, if you time it properly. First Crystal: I fire two shots to kill the barricades, and then I wait for the Fireball Tower to finish its attack, and I run in and shoot three Piercing Arrows. It takes two to kill the Fireball (for me), and one for each Ballista tower. I then proceed to spam Piercing Arrows and shoot the brute, while also targeting the Crystal. It goes down in no time, and you should have about 240-320 mana left. I run back out, and head to the "back entrance" (with 2x Ballista and 2x Magic Missile), and pick up the chest on the alternate path, just to make sure I have enough mana. Then I shoot twice to take out the middle two Magical Barricades, and wait for the two Ballista's to finish their shot (they're usually synced). I run up and shoot a Piercing Arrow, while shooting with my gun (Piercing Arrow leaves them with miniscule hp, so one shot of my gun is usually enough), and then I spam Piercing Arrows on the two Magical Towers WHILE JUMPING! <--- This is really important. If you JUMP AND SHOOT, the bullet will go further, but only if you stand on a hill. Why? I've got no clue, but this is true, I swear. I've tested it a million times, and I do it every single run. It lets me stand completely outside the range of the enemy hill towers, and hit them. Now, one of the semi-tricky parts. If you are looking up at the now clear staircase, to the left you will have a slow aura and a bunch of Bowling Cannons. There's a little spot you can stand in, which will let you shoot Piercing Arrows onto the Barricade/Bowling Cannons, without triggering your presence. Here's a screenshot showing the location you have to stand in: http://i.imgur.com/Y8w74.jpg -- be wary, though, as if you step down a tiny bit backwards, you will hit an Ethereal Trap, which will kill you instantly. After that, I jump up on the brazier, and leap over the Ensnare Aura, while shooting Piercing Shots at the enemies that are clumped up. I just spam it until they are all dead. Then I rush into the killing the Fireball Tower, and spam Piercing Arrows to down the second Crystal. Depending on how it went, I may have lost a bit of health, and just heal up. If I need mana, I'll take the chest beside the Crystal. I run over to the next obstacle at the staircases, jumping over the Ensnare Aura once again. Now you should be careful. A Dark Elf Assassin will jump you, and he'll really mess with your face, so just step back while shooting at him, and spamming Piercing Arrows (remember, you can shoot and use the ability simultaneously). This part is quite a mess some times, but I usually just spam Piercing until everything is dead, while shooting everywhere. Just watch out for the Fireballs, because they will hurt a lot. This group tends to give a lot of mana, so I just heal up and forget about the two other chests. I proceed to run into next obstacle/third crystal. Now here's where it takes some practice. First off; I leap straight into the middle of the first Ensnare Aura, as come in from the side. This will allow me to almost instantly kill the two Ballista's, and then I back off as the Dark Elf Assassin jumps me, so I can avoid the relentless assault of attacks. When the Assassin is dead, I proceed to continuously run forwards, and spam everything I've got. When I've killed all the units in the first space, and only the Bowling Cannon and rest is there, I walk out of the Ensnare Aura and get ready for a nifty trick. Now the thing is; You don't get slowed down by Ensnare, if you are in a leap with momentum. So I basically just jump over the Ensnare Aura, and kill the Bowling Cannon as I get there. Just watch out for the two Electricity Auras, because they really hurt, and you have little space to operate in. It should only get one shot off, so just jump over the bowling ball. Now there will be two Slice n' Dices, and two Fireball towers behind them. Remain calm! Just proceed to shoot down the two Slice 'n Dices, and then wait for the Fireballs to shoot, and run in to kill them. Timing is key here, because else they will get a second shot off, and likely kill you. When the Fireball towers are dead, you have pretty much won it. You'll face yet another Assassin, but he should go down quickly, and will likely not kill you if you have full health. There will be a Necromancer, a Brute and some other minor enemies, but they should be no threat to your might volley of Piercing Arrows! Just watch out for the traps, as they will probably one-shot you (though, the Inferno Trap is just annoying, but it won't outright kill you). If you die on the last part, don't just restart. There has been quite a few times where I've died just after I have killed the Fireball/Bowling Towers, and had up to 48 seconds left. That is plenty of time to run back, and kill all the enemies, as they should pose no danger to you. You will lack mana, though, so just run into the middle chest (near the line of Bowling Cannons), and pick up that mana. Remember to keep a cool head, so you don't run into any of the traps. You only have to watch out for the respawned Assassins, and once they are dealt with, you can honestly just wear the Crystal down easily. Run behind it, for example, and you can use the Piercing Arrow to not only damage the Crystal, but also all the enemies behind it, trying to get to you. Sorry for this long post, but I hope you may find use of it! And good luck with the Balisticus farming <3 Regards, Norroar~